The Scared Commander
by VeronicaMorgan
Summary: Clarke comes back to Polis eagerly waiting to meet Lexa. She certainly did not expect to find the Commander the way she did. (Posted on AO3 as well)


The city of Polis was in a festive mood. Their new friends, the Skikru had defeated the enemy Pike and offered lots of supplies as a way to apologize. But the people were more happy about the fact that Clarke-the Wanheda was returning back to live in Polis. It was a great honor for them to see the Wanheda take residence at the Tower with Heda making Heda look all the more powerful. Even the mighty Wanheda bowed before Heda.

What these people did not know was that inside the Polis Tower the much feared Heda was reduced to a scared child.

"Stay away you nomonjoka!"

There was a loud thud of something being flung across the room.

"Coward! Don't sneak and hide and attack like that. If you have any honor left then face me directly. I will end your fight in a second."

Lexa threw her dagger which missed its target and hit the carpeted floor. While her attacker hid away below the small table.

"You cannot escape now you traitor."

Lexa jumped down the bed grabbing her dagger quickly she turned around to see that her attacker was running again.

The only problem was it was running directly towards her and she was not prepared. She dropped the dagger and bolted for her life.

Lexa prided herself for being agile and swift. She could stay in control under intense pressure. She was fastest in the whole of Trikru but still somehow her attacker outran her. It caught up with her, stepped on her feet while all she could do was scream. Yes the Commander of the 13 Clans screamed because a rat ran over her feet.

In her haste to escape she lost her balance and fell face first onto the carpeted floor. Her face was scrunched up in disgust and her eyes close to watering up.

This is how the Wanheda found the Heda. On the floor looking like someone has daggered her.

Clarke looked around gun at ready to shoot whoever dared hurt her Lexa. She was already on her way to meet the Commander but hearing the sounds of crashes and screaming she ran all the way fearing Lexa was threatened.

"Lexa are you ok? Where is he?"

"Kl-klark! Hide immediately. He had hidden beneath the bed but may come out any minute."

Clarke looked at the bed all serious expressions turning to confused ones.

"Lexa I don't think a human can hide beneath the bed there is little space over there." Clarke answered gun still ready pointing towards the bed.

"Klark it's a beast not human."

"What beast? Is it a poisonous snake? We should get out of here."

Clarke got worried thinking it is some deadly beast and hurried over to help Lexa get up from the floor and run.

"Klark look its coming out!" Lexa shouted hiding behind Clarke who had turned around to fight the beast.

Clarke saw an average sized furry rat running out from below the bed colliding against the corner walls probably trying to find an escape. She felt Lexa pressing behind her. The rat turned towards them and Lexa threw herself on Clarke. Legs and arms clinging to her back to stay out from the rat's reach.

Saying that Clarke was dumbstruck would be an understatement. She had imagined many ways in which she would meet the Commander some of them leading to the current level of physical proximity. But never did she imagine seeing Lexa the all-powerful, stoic, insanely strong Commander clinging to her scared of a rat. I mean even the kids these days like to pet rats. Who the hell fears them she thought.

Lexa peeped from Clarke's shoulder where she had hidden her face to locate the offender and found it finally leaving her room. She smiled victoriously shouting a small "Never come back you loser" to the rat.

She felt her savior's body vibrating and it took her whole 5 seconds to realize that Clarke was laughing. Simply laughing being an understatement as Clarke was howling and bellowing with laughter.

"Lex...You adorable lil raccoon. Wait even raccoons don't fear rats like you do." Clarke managed to speak out while trying to catch her breath.

Meanwhile Lexa hurriedly climbed down from her safe spot to shut the door quickly double checking the disgusting enemy couldn't find a way in. Her cheeks were positively redder than a tomato and her eyes looking anywhere but at her lover.

Finally calming down a little Clarke looked up to see an extremely embarrassed Lexa and her heart skipped a beat. Damn I missed her a lot she thought. She did the only thing she could think of to comfort Lexa and kissed her. Hard. Her hands wrapped around Lexa's neck while Lexa's hand instinctively came to her waist.

Lexa took a moment to realise what's happening and then responded just as fervently. They both poured all their unsaid feelings into the kiss showing the other just how much they were missed.

It was hours later when Clarke suddenly remembered the earlier events and started laughing again.

"I never knew Commander you can scream from fear much louder than from ahem-ahem"

Lexa grunted and hid her face in the crook of Clarke's neck. She was okay with Clarke knowing her weakness but it was still embarrassing.

"Why did you not call any guards and why were you on the floor Lex?"

Lexa blushed even more if that was possible. "I was awaiting your arrival and err after- um after you know how you had to leave I thought.." Lexa trailed off not wanting to actually say it.

"Ahan so you were expecting yourself to be screaming Heda that's why I had to come to your rescue. No wonder no one else heard you. And what did you say you thought? I didn't catch that." Clarke teased a little knowing she was allowed to.

"Klark!"

"Okay ok I ll let you off jumpy."

"I am not jumpy Klark."

"Yeah just once in a while when you lose challenges against beasts."

When she thought she won't get a reply Clarke added with a wink "Well now I know what to do to get you in arms in record time, which I would want a lot more from now Heda."

Lexa ended up cracking a smile. If there was something she feared other than the mighty Wanheda it was the ridiculous hairy beast. Of course she would deny this ever happened even if Clarke never left an opportunity to tease her about it. She had another opportunity with Clarke and she'd face a thousand rats just to be able to kiss her lover. On second thoughts thousand is too much she thought while shutting up Clarke effectively with a kiss.


End file.
